Bardock and Goku
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: Bardock arrives on Planet Vegeta as his newborn son is about to launched away from the planet and decides to go with him instead of staying and dying with the rest of his race. Will he be able to be the father he never was to Raditz, or will he need help?


Hey guys! Ben here! Okay, so I was talking about this with my roommate the other day, but what if Bardock decided against fighting Frieza? What if he got to Vegeta in time to see his son before he left and what if Bardock went with him? It's an interesting what if scenario, isn't it? Well, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it out. I really wanna continue this, but I don't know how to! I'm thinking I should make it a crossover story, but I have no idea what I could cross it over with. If you guys have any ideas, hit me up!

* * *

 _ **Those dumb bastards… Fine, if they want to die, then they can go to Hell. I don't need them. I can do this alone.**_ Bardock thought to himself as he stood at the balcony of the building, preparing to lift off into the air, to his greatest, and final battle. One to decide the fate of not only his world, but of his warrior-

"Oh, Master Bardock." Came the voice of a woman from behind him. He turned to see a young woman in a lab coat, her tail loose behind her. She gasped when she saw the state he was in, dropping her clip board. "My goodness, what happened to you?!"

 _ **Damn non-coms (non-combative Saiyans). Wait, why does she look so familiar?**_ "What is you wanted, woman?!" He barked, making her jump.

She looked up into the sky behind them, her eyes widening a bit. She looked back at the saiyan warrior, a look of determination on her face. "Come with me, hurry. Kakarot's pod was delayed. We had a misfire earlier, so maybe we can use that."

"What? You mean, that pod I passed wasn't Kakarot?" _**No… No, please no!**_

"It wasn't but he's been moved to the newest model. He'll be out of the blast range, I promise."

"Then you believe me?" He asked, hope in his voice.

The doctor turned to the door to lead him into the building. "Did he suffer?"

"What are you…" That's when realization hit the warrior. "Onio."

The woman sniffled a bit as tears ran down her cheeks. Even covered in his blood, she recognized the bandanna she'd given Toma. "Make sure you and Kakarot do my Toma's memory justice." She took off down the hall, the wounded saiyan male close behind her. It wasn't long until he was in the pod launch room with his baby boy in his pod, sleeping. Him and Onio rushed the two preppers, killing both with hard kicks to the heads, Bardock smashing the head of his target open.

Onio immediately set herself to work, finishing the launch. "You have fifteen seconds, get in!"

Bardock obeyed, stopping just in front of the pod. "He really loved you, you know? He'd always talk about you during down time on missions." Onio froze for a moment, tears hitting the keyboard. "After we launch, go to the meat processing facility. Find Gine. Tell her… Tell her that Bard loves her." For how much he hated that nickname his wife had given him when she still fought with him on the team, it was the first thing that came to mind when he thought of her. That and that sweet, gentle smile of hers that always melted him inside. "Tell her I'll take care of Kakarot."

He lifted his boy gently into his arms before stepping into and sitting in the pod, hitting the button for the pods door. He'd of offered Onio a chance to come with them, but he knew her answer would be the same as Toma's. She'll stay and be with Toma when the time comes.

Kakarot shifted in his fathers arms, cooing softly as he cuddled into one of his life givers warmth. Bardock pulled his child close, activating the life support system. If he was going to do this, he needed to be sure he lived long enough to actually raise his son. He looked out the window to see Onio giving him a proper saiyan salute, an old habit of Toma's whenever someone higher up spoke to him, even when that someone was Bardock.

He nodded and did something that brought a smile to his and Onio's faces because it was so out of character for him, but he'd seen other parents do it. He lifted Kakarot's arm and used it to wave goodbye to her. She pressed the final button, Bardock grunting as the pod was jettisoned out of the facility.

Bardock looked out at his home, the last time he'd ever see it. How beautiful it looked from here. How had he never noticed? He turned away as he saw a large orange ball that almost looked like the sun forming and growing outside the planets atmosphere, placing the oxygen mask over his face. Kakarot shifted in his fathers arms again and the lower class warrior looked down at his child.

He looked so much like him. A warmth began to build in his chest as he gently brushed some hair out his baby's face. He then started pulling up the mission specs for his sons purge as light filled the dark space around him. He knew what it was without having to look back.

' _Earth? Not a world I've ever heard of. It's in the middle of nowhere space, so I doubt it's very advanced or that's it's warriors, if it has any, are even worth worrying about in a fight.'_ He looked down at the baby sleeping in his lap once more. _'That's not my life anymore. We'll just have to figure out how to live without killing anyone… I've made a terrible mistake.'_

And so, the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the deaths of his wife and of his friends still fresh in the savage warriors mind, he made his way with his newborn son in his arms to what would be his new home. What trials awaited him there, only fate could tell… and his psychic powers. Maybe. They were kind of inconsistent.

Bardock sat in his pod, trying to force another vision. ' _Useless ass psychic powers.'_


End file.
